


Kingsmen and Hurricanes

by cactusdad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr and James Madison get together its a weird ship I know but just go with it, Alternate Universe - 60's, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Era inaccuracies, Fluff, Hate Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Jamilton - Freeform, Laurette - Freeform, Leebury - Freeform, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, Smut, Well more like enemies with secret feelings for each other and they refuse to admit it, johnlaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusdad/pseuds/cactusdad
Summary: It's been scientifically proven that the feelings of love and hate are extremely similar. Two emotions, so far from each other, actually are very close in nature. People are like this. Sometimes, when two people hate each other, they turn out not to be quite so opposite after all; rather, very similar. And sometimes, when two people love each other, they turn out not to be quite so similar after all; rather, very different. This is the story of two opposites who are forced to be friendly around each other, and slowly learn how they might not be so different from each other after all. This is the story of Kingsmen and Hurricanes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, while this is not my first multi chapter fan fiction, I really hope it'll be the first one I finish. I'm going to try and write enough to update once a week, probably on the weekends some time, but if I don't, please yell at me to work on this, I really want to write it all out. This work is based on a role play with my friend Megan, but I will be changing some things for more drama and to slow the pace down a bit, because as always in roleplaying, things tend to move quite quickly. Please enjoy and comment!  
> Follow me @gaybaguette on instagram

September, 1965

Alexander Hamilton was not a patient person. He didn't wait for things to come to him; he saw opportunities and he took them. He's never been very good at waiting, and tonight is no different. The temperature of the air was beginning to get nippy at night, and as the sun set and the cool wind picked up, Alexander found himself less and less willing to be on the streets, waiting for someone to show up. He paced angrily, hands balled into fists as he waited for the leader of the rival gang, the Kings, to arrive. Alexander was the leader of the Hurricanes, the gang that controlled the western half of town. The reason Alexander was out in the chilly night air was because of a border dispute, and they were late. John Laurens, his second in command and best friend, stood still, leaning against a streetlamp, his cherry red truck parked on the side of the street. Where Alexander was spitfire and edge, John was calmer, collected. He was passionate and quick to act, but smart, cunning. He kept Alexander from fighting unnecessary battles, but let him go and fought alongside him for those who deserved a beating.  
"Where is he?" Alexander snarled, still pacing back and forth, down the street.  
"Alexander, he'll be here. Has Jefferson ever missed a meeting?" John responded. He shifted his gaze from staring ahead of him to down the street, searching for any sign of life, but the streets were dead.   
Alexander huffed impatiently and kept pacing. He pulled his jacket closer over his shoulders, shivering slightly. Where the fuck was Jefferson. John pulled out a cigarette from his jacket and lit it, taking a long drag as he stared off into the night.  
Finally Alexander heard the sound of feet on pavement as he stopped pacing to see Thomas Jefferson’s tall figure approaching leisurely. He walked with a certain calm, collected grace, and an air of confidence that bordered on arrogance followed him wherever he went. It bothered the shit out of Alexander.   
Thomas wasn’t alone, which wasn’t surprising. Alexander had John, and bringing a second to back you up and defend you was a common practice in gangs. It was surprising who Jefferson had decided to bring. The older Jefferson was accompanied by his younger brother, a 15 year old who was on the scrawny side of things and looked like he couldn’t harm a fly. He honestly looked terrified, eyes darting around the scene, probably looking for escape routes in case things turned ugly. They finally settled on something, and Alexander didn’t bother to turn around as see what he had fixated on.  
Alexander walked towards him briskly, snarling, “Who the fuck do you think you are, showing up late like you own the place?”  
Thomas just rolled his eyes, “Well, I do, actually, own the place. This is King’s territory. Always has been, always will be.”  
Alexander sneered back, “We won this land in a game of poker, fair and square.”  
“From a drunk idiot who didn’t have the authority to give it away.”  
They argued back and forth for a while, and after Thomas gave a particularly nasty insult, Alexander snarled and stepped forward, hand on his switchblade instantly. He was about to threaten him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head back to see John, face calm and warning.  
“Alexander, cool it. It isn’t worth it,” he said, and his eyes flicked away from Alexander’s for a moment before landing on his face again. Alexander frowns and looks over to see the younger Jefferson hiding behind Thomas, looking absolutely terrified.   
Alexander sighed and stepped away, muttering, “I don’t have time for this shit. This is Hurricane territory and if I catch any Kings on it again I’ll make sure they don’t leave without proof of their visit.”  
Thomas scoffed, “My boys can handle themselves.”  
Alexander resisted the urge to punch him in the face, and turned away on his heel, “Come on, John. Let’s go.”  
John seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking at the younger Jefferson before nodding and at Thomas and walking with Alexander to John’s truck.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove back to the Laurens’s house, silent. Alexander had known John since they were practically in diapers, and when Alexander’s mother died, the Laurens had taken him in, treating them like a 6th child in addition to the other 5. And Alexander loved them like his own family, with one exception; Reverend Laurens.  
John’s dad was the pastor at the catholic church in town, and he was not a nice person. When they were younger, he had always been cold and stern, always preaching fire and brimstone, warning them not to follow the ways of the world and telling them what would happen if they did, dealing harsh punishments. It was a miracle that he didn’t find out about the gang Alexander ran, but he was probably okay with John and Alexander hanging around just about anybody, as long as it wasn’t Thomas Jefferson. This was because Thomas was gay, and to Reverend Laurens, an abomination, and he didn’t want him hanging out with his boys and turning them away from the Lord.  
That didn’t matter though, because both John and Alexander discovered together that they were interested in other boys all on their own. For about a year the two of them were intimate, exploring each other’s bodies and discovering their interests in the male anatomy until they were almost discovered by Reverend Laurens. This ended the relationship, and John didn’t pursue anyone else, but Alexander, always pushing his luck, found another boy. This time, he did get caught by Rev. Laurens. This resulted in a summer spent at Heartlight Ministries, a gay conversion camp 3 states away. When Alexander came back home, he was different. He was more irritable, jumpier, and more volatile. He didn’t smile as much, and seemed to be in a permanent bad mood. And he was extremely self-hating and homophobic, constantly telling John that he’d grow out of the ‘sinful infatuation with other boys.’ Alexander had started dating Eliza Schuyler soon after he arrived back home, and it seemed that was it for him.  
The boys snuck in the window to their room, something they had done almost daily for years. John always parked his truck under the window where he kept an old mattress and a couple blankets in the bed, easy for landing into softly, and for going to the drive in. Alexander had spent many nights in the back of John’s truck with him, watching movies at the drive-in, cuddling, kissing, laughing, and sharing their life together.   
Now Alexander didn’t go to the drive-in with John. He seldom spent time alone with John anymore, actually, and when he did, he was distant and cold. Alexander remembered the techniques he had acquired at Heartlight; keep to yourself, stay away from situations of temptation, find a girl. So he avoided John, though sharing a room with him was difficult. Sometimes all Alexander wanted to do was to just cuddle up to John when he felt like dying, when he just wanted all of these feeling to go away and to just give into them, to share a bed with him again. But he didn’t, knew he must not give into temptation.  
That’s why when Eliza called him from the family diner with a short strange call, he felt compelled to investigate. She had said that John Laurens, his second in command, was having breakfast with a King, their enemies. And not just any King; the younger Jefferson. Alexander assumed Eliza was kidding, hope Eliza was just fooling around. That was unlike Eliza though. He didn’t want to think about John finding someone else, moving on. He shouldn’t care, but he does, and he knows it’s selfish since he had found someone else first.  
It was a cold day, and Alexander shivered as he walked down to main street, scanning the streets within his territory for any suspicious behavior. When he finally reached main street he let his guard down. For as long as anyone could remember, main street had always been neutral territory, along with the drive in. The Kings had always held the north side of town, and the south side belonged to whatever gangs had formed at the time, and Alexander had somehow risen to the top of the Hurricane ranks, and assumed leadership. The gang had flourished under his leadership, and had been more successful than any other gang in the south side had been in years.  
Alexander walked down the street, looking for his second in command as he headed towards Schuyler’s. He was starting to build up hope that this all was just some cruel joke, when he saw the door in front of them open and John Laurens strolled out, hand in hand with Gilbert “Lafayette” Jefferson. Just like Eliza had said. Alexander stood in shock for a few moments, mind swirling with mixed emotions. At first he couldn’t believe it, his brain didn’t seem to process what he was seeing. Didn’t want to process seeing John’s freckled fingers entwined with slender brown ones. Didn’t want to see the sparkle in John’s amber eyes as he looked down at a different face other than his.   
Then he was angry. His blood boiled under his skin, and his vision blackened around the edges until all he could see was John Laurens and Lafayette walking down the street and giggling, John was actually giggling like some fucking schoolgirl. He hadn’t heard that laugh in… God it had been so long since he had heard John happy like that. It just made him angrier, and he didn’t know why. He knew he was being selfish, knew it was unfair for him to be upset about John moving on when Alexander just couldn’t, despite his best efforts to. He had frozen him out, ignored and denied and denied and it finally worked. So why was he still so unhappy? This was what he wanted, wasn’t it?  
No. No it wasn’t, but he wouldn’t admit that. Alexander redirected his anger into hatred against the Kings and homophobia. He felt his lips curl into a snarl as he marched towards John and Lafayette as they almost walked into the movie theater.  
“John!” He snarled, advancing toward him as heads turned to face him, including John’s and Lafayette’s. John looked startled, then shocked, briefly guilty, and then angry. Lafayette looked terrified of him. Good, he should be.  
“What are you doing here, Alex?” John challenged, and shifted so that he was standing in front of Lafayette protectively. Alexander felt a pang of jealousy, that John was obviously unrepentant of his crimes, and obviously chose Lafayette over him. It fueled him further and he shoved a finger into John’s chest angrily.  
“You were having breakfast with a King, and a Jefferson,” He snarled, glaring at the small boy who had peeked around John’s larger frame, and instantly recoiled away. What was this kid doing in a gang? Before John could respond Alexander felt himself being pulled back by a large hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and found himself eye level with black leather clad chest. He looked up, and made eye contact with those dark, cocky, and currently, angry eyes. Thomas Jefferson. Shit.  
“Leave my brother alone,” Thomas growled, eyes narrowed. Alexander resisted the urge to look away in fear, refusing to show weakness. He jerked his shoulder away, pointed at John, and spat, “We need to talk. Now.”  
John glared at him, before turning around and saying something to Lafayette that Alexander couldn’t hear, then reluctantly walking towards him. Lafayette rushed over to his older brother, who enveloped him in a protective hug. He glared at Alexander, and the message in his eyes was clear: Touch my brother, and I will end you.   
Alexander glared back at him in challenge before storming away, John following him. He left the Jefferson’s behind on Main Street, silent, consumed in his anger. How could John do this to him? The streets were silent, save for the sound of feet on pavement. Once they were away from mainstreet and solidly in Hurricane territory, Alexander spun around and spat at John, “What the fuck John?!”  
John didn’t flinch, just narrowed his amber eyes and crossed his arms. He was a couple inches taller than Alexander, and although he could loom over him if he chose, he didn’t. However, he didn’t slouch like he normally did, kept his shoulders back and his gaze even. Prepared for a fight.  
“I’m not allowed to have breakfast?” John said cooly, voice flat.  
Alexander bristled, “You know what I mean, Laurens. Don’t play dumb.”  
John scoffed, “I won’t play dumb if you don’t.”  
“What?” Alexander retorted after a moment, “Are you talking about?”  
John snorted and rolled his eyes, “You’re only angry because you’re jealous, Alexander.”  
There was a pang of guilt in his chest as the words left John’s lips. He was right, he was always right.But Alexander wasn’t about to admit that. He would never admit to anyone other than himself that he still harbored unnatural feelings towards the other boy. And deep down, he knew the reason he was so opposed to this was that if he couldn’t have John, no one could.   
He couldn’t say that though. He couldn’t show his current opponent any sign of vulnerability. So he took his own self hatred and inflicted it upon John.  
“I’m not jealous. I’ve been cured of that illness. You, however, have not. And you’ll never find eternal rest because of it,” Alexander spat venomously. The words stung even as they left his mouth, knew it was a low blow. It was the truth, however. Loving and lusting after your own sex was sinful, and wrong, and he knew he stood damned before God because of it.  
John narrowed his eyes further and pushed past Alexander, muttering, “Fuck you, Hamilton,” as he passed him. He stormed past him towards his house, and Alexander let his anger subside for a brief moment.  
He felt bad, hurting his friend. He knew he was being jealous and irrational and lashing out, and that John deserved none of it. John didn’t need to be reminded of the state of his soul, his father the preacher was reminder enough.   
John had ended it between them. He had ended their relationship because of his father, and now Alexander was alone and lonely and left with all these feelings of self hatred. He scowled, angry once again, and set off to find his friend Hercules Mulligan and go blow off steam somehow. God knows he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap, look, I finally got another chapter out! This will be slow going, and it's partly because of my school load and also because I have a tendency to get very distracted. I also needed to do a bit more planning/organization for these chapter and this whole fic in general. I've also got more ideas to write for other fics, but I'm determined to finish this one first before I charge forward with the next one. I hope you enjoyed the update, follow me on Instagram @gaybaguette !


End file.
